


I Promise

by TearsAndFlowers



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: Gen, Trauma, gore mention, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsAndFlowers/pseuds/TearsAndFlowers
Summary: After Duck escapes the simulation, Red tries his best to comfort his friend. (Whether this is shippy or not is up to the reader.)





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all the way back in 2015, before the 6th episode of the series came out. It was based on the theory that they were all in some sort of matrix, and that the only way to escape was to "die". In anticipation of the upcoming new content for the series, I decided to post it here. This was just something really short that I wrote really quickly, so it's not very good. Hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Note: In the original version posted to tumblr, Duck was referred to as "Bird". However, I decided to change it to "Duck" for this version (and fix the formatting).

Duck had hardly spoken a word since Red had brought him home. Not their “home” that they’d shared in the nightmare world–this was Red’s _real_ house, in the real world.

Red watched Duck sadly, not sure what to say. Whatever had happened to bring his friend back to reality, it had obviously been traumatizing.

After a long while, Duck finally broke the silence.

“That was you, wasn’t it?” he asked quietly. “Calling the phone, I mean.”

Red nodded. 

“Thank you. You…you saved me.”

Red just nodded again. _Yes, but at what cost?_

There was another long silence before Red finally spoke.

“What happened?”

Duck didn’t answer at first.

“They killed me,” he managed to squeak out. “I-I…I realized that something was wrong, and I tried to escape–but they weren’t having that.” He squeezed his eyes shut and shivered, feeling the hot bile rise as he recalled the events. “Th-they…they drugged Yellow, a-and made him…d-disembowel m-me and…e-eat me alive…a-and they made me feel _all of it_ …”

Red nodded, feeling his heart break for his friend. His own “death” had been quick and painless, and he’d escaped the nightmare world relatively easily. But Duck…he could tell that Duck had suffered a slow, agonizing fate–and even worse, it had been at the hands of his own friend! Yellow hadn’t been in his right mind, of course, but that didn’t make the experience sound any less scarring.

Duck was shaking horribly now, his face pale as he struggled not to throw up. “A-and now…p-poor Y-Yellow’s all a-alone…” Tears were welling up in his eyes now.

Red moved quickly. He grabbed the nearest blanket, sat down on the couch next to his friend, and gently wrapped the blanket around him. Duck, overwhelmed by the kind gesture, completely lost it. Before he even realized what was happening, he was sobbing uncontrollably, his face buried in Red’s fur.

“There there…” Red held him tight, shushing him soothingly. “It’s going to be alright…you’re safe now…”  
If he were the more emotive type, you would’ve seen a look of determination cross his face. “And whatever it takes, we’ll bring Yellow home too. I _promise_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure what to rate this story exactly, due to the somewhat graphic description of what happened in the 5th video. Is T high enough?


End file.
